Tempting Secrets
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Draco is still being followed by his friends who really want to know who it is he is meeting... and Ron's curiousity seems to know no bounds... 5th follow up to Submission; YAOI; RATED MATURE for KINK and BDSM mention


_A/N: Finally I managed it! Another follow up to Submission. Not quite what I've been working on for months now and somewhat tamer but I hope you'll like. I do always ask for comments and ideas. Well someone suggested I should show Harry and Draco's friends and their reactions. I thought that was a pretty fair point._

_I'm still working on the next part. It will be much longer - chaptered in fact. I just need to get it finished first. I will eventually :)_

_Reviews are still welcome, so are suggestions and ideas. And don't worry, things won't stay tame for too long!_

* * *

**Title:** Tempting Secrets

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: T-M (I put it as M in the context of the series but it is rather mild)

**Disclaimer**: Does anybody actually need an explanation on these still? If I were JKR I would hardly be on here... if I were making money with my writings I probably wouldn't be either... get it? I'm just playing with these folks, unfortunately I've to give them back – though I can make no guarantees on their physical or mental states after they are returned! I'm just having a bit of fun...

**Warning: **m/m, yaoi, mention of kink/BDSM, some sexual content

**Summary**: Draco is still being followed by his friends who really want to know who it is he is meeting...

**Note:**Fifth follow up to Submission

"I really don't know why we don't follow him..." Ron grumbled after Harry had once again left them alone, escaping Hermione's clutches as quickly as he could after their homework was done.

"Because he's our friend and it's not fair to spy on him. He'll tell us when he's ready," Hermione replied calmly.

"But it's obvious he's seeing someone with the way he acts. Why won't he just tell us?"

"That is Harry's business."

"Staring into space, all dreamy and smiley. He's obviously thinking of her a lot. And he keeps sneaking out. They're meeting nearly every day. And he's got that bracelet thing that he's always playing with. Then he randomly starts smiling at it too. It's such odd behaviour. Sometimes I think someone's given him a love potion, except he never talks of it and I've not heard of any potion that would let him keep it quiet. Normally they make you talk of nothing else..."

"You should really be paying more attention to your studies, Ron."

"But Harry isn't studying either!" He complained somewhat exasperatedly.

"How do you know they aren't studying together? He hasn't been falling behind after all... In fact, he seems to be doing better than you." Hermione looked at Ron pointedly.

"Not my fault. I spend all day, every day studying with you after all..."

"I do wonder..." Hermione said more thoughtfully, ignoring Ron. "It is odd he's getting better with all the time he spends away from us. Maybe he found himself a tutor... Maybe he didn't mention it because he thought it would hurt me, when really I'm just glad he's actively looking to improve himself."

Ron snorted at the idea of Harry getting himself a tutor. "It's not a tutor he's found!"

*o*o*o*

"Pansy, let's go!" Blaise hissed quietly when he noticed Draco leaving the Slytherin common room.

"What, why?"

"Draco's leaving again. I want to know who it is he's meeting all this time, so we're going to follow him."

"Oh... let's hurry then." Pansy replied after getting over her surprise and watching Draco leave. Quickly both of them left the room but were cautious and quiet so as not to be caught by Draco. They both knew Draco was excellent at sneaking around and thus also generally better able to know when he was being followed, hence they both made an extra effort to be quiet and careful, moving from statue to alcove to statue. Using what they could to hide behind and sticking to the shadows that were plentiful in the old castle corridors.

They walked through the dungeons for some time, their path turning and twisting. If they hadn't known the dungeons so well they would have soon got lost but as it was, it was easy to keep up. They ended up in a deserted part of the dungeon where empty and abandoned classrooms were plentiful.

As the pair rounded yet another corner they just saw a blond head vanishing in one of those abandoned rooms and the door closing firmly behind him. Sneaking closer they tried to listen for voices from inside. Only when they were right at the door could they hear a faint murmuring. Even though they could not understand the words, it was definitely two voices.

They turned to grin at each other then Blaise moved to the keyhole and tried to look through it. All he could see was a blank stone wall however. Straightening up again he shook his head at Pansy, indicating he saw nothing.

Not wanting to be heard and alarm their prey Pansy gestured that they could just wait until both came out.

Blaise shook his head and frowned thoughtfully. Then he gestured at the handle, indicating they should just open it and go inside.

"Are you barking!" Pansy hissed quietly. "They'll probably hex us." She went on abandoning their silent communication in favour of the clearer alternative of using actual words.

"We can put up a shield," Blaise responded, his voice barely a whisper.

"You are going first then," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, I will. It's the only way to be certain anyway." Blaise replied tersely. Getting his wand out he mentally readied a few protective as well as offensive spells he could use depending on what Draco would throw at him.

Taking a deep breath and gripping his wand firmly, Blaise yanked the door open with his free hand. What he saw when the door opened, shocked him more than he thought it would.

*o*o*o*

"Did they follow you again?" Harry asked the moment Draco came into the room they had agreed on for tonight.

"Hi Harry, nice to see you too." Draco joked wryly.

Harry rolled his eyes and hid a smirk but moved closer and wrapped his arms around Draco's middle, pulling him against his body. "Hey Draco, I'm glad you came," he whispered with his lips inches from Draco's. Then he bridged the gap between them, gently pressing his lips against Draco's.

The blond wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and relaxed into the kiss, stepping impossibly closer. They let their lips lazily massage each other's, their tongues sneaking out to lick and tease.

Eventually Harry pulled away a little and looked at Draco with a grin. "Was that an appropriate, greeting?"

"Hmmm yes," Draco sighed dreamily.

"I'm glad," Harry chuckled. "Now, the real issue. Did they follow you again?"

"Of course they did. Thought they were really quiet and secret about it too. Might as well have been elephants..." Draco sneered.

"So we should be getting into a better position then," Harry grinned. Then before Draco could react he turned them around so that Harry's back was towards the entrance. Pushing Draco backwards he walked him towards a table and made him lean against it. Then he dropped to his knees, burying his head in Draco's crotch.

The action was so unexpected for Draco that he couldn't help but moan. Gripping the table behind him with both hands he tried to steady himself while Harry worked on opening his trousers. Skilled as he was, it didn't take Harry long to pull the clothing out of the way and set to work. Already feeling aroused, Draco went from half-erect to fully erect within seconds of Harry taking him fully into his mouth.

It was still something the brunette didn't do often but when he did it was always an experience that Draco wasn't likely going to forget very soon. Trying to ground himself better he moved his hands into Harry's hair, knowing it would also help the impression they wanted to make. Then he gave himself over to the feelings Harry was creating in him.

It wasn't long before the door banged open and Draco was pulled out of his pleasure filled haze. Staring with cloudy but hard eyes at his friends he pulled his wand out. "You two are going to pay for that later," he hissed angrily, then he flicked his wand a few times resulting in his two friends being thrown backwards and the door banging shut and locking tightly.

Harry pulled away and grinned up at Draco. "I think that worked nicely."

Draco whimpered slightly at the loss he suddenly felt when Harry moved away but looked down at him with a half smirk anyway. "I will have to follow up on that threat but it'll do for now. At least they've seen something."

"So they have. And now we can get on with the real fun." Getting out his own wand Harry spelled off Draco's clothes, then he charmed his wrists into cuffs that connected with a chain hanging from the ceiling. Leaving the blond dangling slightly he grinned at him. "Yes, this will be a lot of fun."

Draco could only whimper in anticipation, knowing the expression on Harry's face. It promised pleasure and torment and endless teasing. He couldn't help but look forwards to it.

*o*o*o*

"What the hell just happened!" Pansy demanded the moment she'd managed to get back on her feet and brushed her clothes off.

"I think Draco didn't like us interrupting much," Blaise chuckled, standing up himself and straightening his clothes.

"Was he with a guy?"

"Yes, it did look like it."

"I can't believe he's been with a guy all this time..."

"I didn't expect it but then again, he's been with guys before so in that way it's hardly news. Though I would have thought something that seems so serious would be with a girl..." Blaise commented thoughtfully.

Pansy couldn't help but agree. Having moved back to the door she tried to listen but could hear no sounds coming from inside. Obviously they must have put up protection spells as the door would also no longer open. "I'm not surprised now he's being so secretive. Then again, the guy seems hot with a very nice arse and broad shoulders... he also seemed rather good at what he was doing by the look on Draco's face."

"And he has black hair..." Blaise noted absently while pulling Pansy away from the door and leading her back to the Slytherin common room.

"Why are we leaving? We can hang around here. They have to come out eventually. We can see who it is then."

"Except, they'll be expecting that. Either there's another exit or they will use concealment charms. In any case, they aren't going to be stupid enough to let us catch them tonight if they are trying to hide."

"Hmm... why is it so important that he has black hair?" Pansy asked, giving in and letting herself be led away.

Blaise chuckled. "Because dearest Pansy, I will be studying every black haired guy from the back in the hope of at least narrowing down the suspects."

"Oh, that's a great plan!" She cried excitedly.

"Draco is good but I'm not going to be put off so easily." Blaise said and chuckled darkly, already making plans for his next steps.

*o*o*o*

Much later that night a very satisfied Harry was back in his common room. Sitting comfortably in a chair by the fireplace he had a book propped up on his knees and was looking at it with a very focused expression.

As time passed though, his expression became less focused and more vacant. A smirk started taking residence on his lips. Neither reaction went unnoticed by the redhead sitting not far from Harry.

"Look Hermione, he's doing it again," Ron hissed, poking Hermione in the side to get her attention.

"Oh Ronald, leave him alone!" Hermione sighed, moving away from Ron and focusing on her books. She was tempted to tell Harry to focus on his school work but she'd already done that several times tonight and if Harry rather dreamt of whoever he was meeting with she would indulge him tonight. After all, Harry had been studying pretty hard and doing well in his classes off late. At least when he wasn't in secret meetings.

Ron ignored Hermione and kept studying Harry, watching the smirk intensify. Eventually he had enough and threw his book at Harry to get him out of his reverie. The brunette got a fright as the book hit him in the chest and looked up glaring at Ron. "Dreaming of lover girl?" He said with a dirty smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Always better than sitting next to the person you fancy and pretending you only want them as your friend." Harry retorted somewhat angrily. He saw Ron's expression darken as he forced himself not to glance at Hermione who still seemed oblivious. Regretting his words already Harry sighed heavily. "Just stop asking Ron. I'll tell you eventually but at the moment we both prefer to keep things quiet. You know how people gossip. I land in the papers often enough no matter how much I try to avoid it. I don't want to pull anyone else into that. Not yet. But then, I've told you that already and you still ask..."

"You've been going out with her for ages now. Might as well get engaged at this stage!" Ron argued.

Harry laughed humourlessly. "If only things were ever that easy, eh? Never mind that neither of us has finished school or really knows what'll happen after Hogwarts."

"Like you ever plan ahead!"

"Well I do in this." Harry just said and then threw Ron's book back at him before standing up and leaving the room. He wasn't going to get any more work done anyway, might as well head to bed, it was late enough really.

The End


End file.
